Briefly the various embodiments of the present invention relate to a sponge mop construction which includes a sponge squeeze housing affixed to the end of a handle adapted to receive and cooperate with a separate and separable sponge assembly. More particularly, the embodiments relate to the construction of the separate and separable sponge assembly and its interaction with the sponge squeeze housing so as to preclude undesirable lateral slippage of movement of the sponge assembly when mounted in the squeeze housing.
The use of a mop head with a compressible sponge attached thereto is a known and popular housekeeping tool. Typically, such tools include a mechanism attaching a separable sponge assembly to a mop head and means for moving the sponge assembly or the mop head in a manner which compresses the sponge of the sponge assembly. Such compression effects the removal of excess water and cleaning agents. Various mechanisms, including levers, handles and the like, have been proposed for connecting the sponge assembly and squeeze housing and for effecting the desired squeezing action of a sponge associated with the sponge assembly.
Applicants have developed an improved combination sponge assembly and associated housing which facilitates ease of proper replacement of the sponge assembly. The construction further lends itself to maintaining the sponge assembly properly aligned with respect to the housing for the mop so as to ensure that the assembly will remain appropriately oriented and ready for use.